Emails
by Snavej
Summary: Six months after returning to Japan, Oliver is forced to shut down JSPR and return to England. Emailing his former assistant to ensure she has gained further employment is a perfectly reasonable thing to do, isn't it? [Rated T for language]
1. Re: SPR Follow-up

**Dear Mai,**

Oliver began typing and hiragana characters appeared on the screen in front of him. Then deleted it, and started again.

**Dear Taniyama-san,**

Better.

**It is customary for BSPR to follow up on previous employees after the period of one month has passed from the date of the termination of employment.**

This was, of course, complete bullshit.

**This correspondence has been initiated to ensure you have found employment or if not, to offer further references and recommendations.**

Also complete bullshit.

**BSPR would also like to further express regret for the circumstances with which JSPR had to cease operating. It had been hoped that a foreign branch would expand the capability of research.**

This was not bullshit. Oliver had returned to Japan six months after returning to England with Gene's body. But only six months after that BSPR had pulled the funding. The internal review of funding had declared that the quality of research had not been worth the extra cost of the foreign branch.

**However, as you are aware, this was not considered the case.**

Oliver could not help but release his bitter thoughts. He was stuck in England; with boring cases and boring people and awful tea. Not only that, but he now had to attend stuffy dinners and paste a forced smile on his face to please sponsors. He had to bat away people begging for his help. He was no longer a stranger on the street but a recognised figure within the paranormal community and Oliver missed the anonymity he had had in Japan.

**Please respond swiftly with your current situation and state any further help that may be given.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Naru**

Oliver deleted the last line.

**Oliver Davis**

He couldn't help but think how weird his named looked in katakana. O-ri-va-a de-i-vi-su.

Oliver sank back in his chair and noticed the time on the glowing led display of his clock; 2:03am. He knew he ought to sleep. Luella would no doubt be on his back tomorrow about not getting enough rest.

But 2:03am in England meant it would be 11:03am in Japan. Mai would be awake, probably at school. She was now in her third and final year of high school.

Oliver re-read the email he had just written. Somehow the email did not convey his disappointment at the closing of JSPR. He could remember the day that he had received the email telling his of the future of JSPR.

Oliver had immediately called Martin and demanded that he revoked the decision. But Martin was unable to do anything.

"_It's above my head._" Martin had said. "_I fought for your case, Noll. But I couldn't do anything._"

Oliver had hung up without another word, fully aware how rude he had been to his adoptive father.

"Mai!" Oliver had shouted. And a few minutes later, though he had not asked, she appeared with a cup of tea for him.

"Here you go." She had said, smiling.

"Mai, SPR is shutting down." Oliver ignored the cup of tea, knowing full well it might be one of his last. "BSPR has cut the funding. Lin and I have to return to England."

It had been heart-breaking for him to watch her face fall. He knew it was not the money that she would miss, but the oddball family that SPR had formed.

"When?" She had asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Technically, today is the last official day of business. But we will be in until the end of the week packing things up." Oliver had replied stonily.

Mai had only nodded before running out of his office. He knew she was crying and had wanted to go after her. But he was leaving now. There was no hope.

He had attended the leaving meal that Mai had organised. He had remained quiet and just listened; trying to memorise the sounds of everyone's voices. He cared for these people. He had known he would miss that bunch of idiots.

Oliver glanced over the email again.

**P.S. I miss you.**

He stared at the words for a full minute before deleting them.

And then he sent the email.


	2. Re: Your email

**Dear Naru,**

**Thank you for your email. But I have a few questions. **

**If this was company policy, why was it in the JSPR policy you asked me to write up with kanji when I first started working for you?**

**Also, how come everyone else has not received on? I did ask.**

**And finally, if this is a work related thing, why is it from your personal email and not a BSPR email address?**

**From Mai ****J**

Oliver had found the email in his inbox when he had woken and had immediately begun typing a reply without so much as a thought for the fact Mai had made the effort not to include any kanji.

**Dear Mai,**

**I see as usual you are too idiotic to reply to any of my requests.**

**As to answering your questions – **

**It is a relatively new policy that was not considered important enough for the JSPR branch at the time.**

This was bullshit.

**You were the only official employee, the others were technically consultants.**

Technically true.

**And BSPR is currently overhauling the IT system, and so I have been using my personal email for less important correspondences; logging into the system currently too tiresome.**

Complete and utter bullshit.

**Now respond with the requested information so I can update the records.**

Idiotic girl. Why couldn't she just respond as she was meant to?

Why hadn't she said that she was fine? Or was her lack of information to cover up that she was struggling?

**From Naru**

He stared at the nickname for a while, wondering if it was appropriate. Then, deciding he didn't care, he hit the little sent button.

After showering, dressing and eating breakfast, Oliver returned to his room to collect his bag before going to work. But he had received a reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**I think it is thoroughly unprofessional of you to conduct company business on your personal account. I am considering emailing your superiors in order to report you for negligence.**

**As to your request, I am doing fine. Masako got me a part time job at the head office of her TV show. I have to sift through suggested sites to find good places for them to film episodes. It's quite lucky really as my intuition has guided me to a few really good sites! No one there knows about my ability so I'm safe from them trying to extort more out of me. The pay is pretty good too.**

**How are you?**

**From Mai**

Oliver read the entire thing twice before scowling. Why hadn't she just said that in the first place?

Then his eyes rested on the question. She had wanted him to reply. Or was she just being polite?

Huffing slightly, Oliver slammed the lid of his laptop down and shoved it into his bag with the charger. He would reply when at work.

His father was waiting for him in the living room.

"Ready?" Martin asked.

Oliver nodded and they both headed to the car, Martin waving to Luella as they left.

Five minutes into the journey, Martin spoke again.

"Are you alright Noll? You seem miffed by something."

"I wasn't aware my facial features were showing any emotion."

"That's what led me to this suspicion." Martin replied, chuckling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Oliver said and turned to stare out of the window.

Martin was wise enough to let the subject drop.

"Lin and Madoka have invited the family to dinner this Friday, will you be joining us?"

"If I don't, Luella will complain."

"As will Madoka." Martin agreed. "What do we let these women do to us, eh?"

But it was not those women that were bothering Oliver.

When at the office, Oliver told his assistant to stop anyone bothering him and then closed his office door behind him. He pulled out his laptop and re-read Mai's email.

**Dear Mai,**

**You will not report me for any such thing. Besides, no one will take such an email seriously as these things are too easily faked.**

There, that would quell any stupid ideas the idiot had about reporting him.

**As you have gained further employment I shall alter the records accordingly.**

His eyes strayed to her last question. How was he?

**I am working on many uninteresting cases that I have been forced to work. If your English ability wasn't so poor, even you would have solved them in less than half a day.**

**From Naru**

Oliver sent the email, then minimised the browser and pulled his work towards him. More case files for review. More new cases that even a simpleton could solve. They weren't even worth the evidence of paranormal events.

Sighing, Oliver flipped open the next case file and began reading.


	3. Re: I could tell your mother

It wasn't until Oliver had returned from lunch that he had received a reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**I could report this to your mother. Even though I have no way of contacting her, I am sure Madoka would pass on the message for me. I wonder what she would make of you contacting a girl for no reason. From what Gene has told me, she'd find it very interesting.**

**Before you ask, yes Gene still appears in my dreams. Half the time, I wish he wouldn't, as he just reminds me of everything that's finished. It makes me miss you and the rest of SPR.**

**And I wasn't asking about your work! I was asking how YOU are. You are not your work. I would have thought a narcissistic jerk like yourself would have twigged that…**

**From Mai ****J**

Gene could still see Mai. Gritting his teeth, Oliver hit 'reply' and began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**If you are planning to try and blackmail me, I can promise you it will not work. I know things about you that you would not want sharing either.**

More bullshit.

**Tell Gene to move on, the longer he stays the higher the chance he can turn malignant.**

Not bullshit. It was concerning Oliver that his idiotic brother was not only hanging around but also stealing Mai's attention.

**I am fully aware that I am not my work, but it takes up the majority of my time. I am otherwise physically healthy.**

But what of his mental health? He couldn't call his actions healthy really. But had they ever been? Probably not.

**How is school?**

**From Naru**

He sent the email, a small smile playing around his mouth. He was just about to begin work again when his laptop pinged.

**Dear Naru,**

**The only thing I would blackmail you into was admitting to me that this email was written under a lame excuse.**

**I have told him to, but that doesn't mean he will listen. If it starts looking serious, I will contact you or someone else to arrange an exorcism. **

**I am glad you are healthy and that you are keeping busy. Otherwise no doubt you would go about picking on poor unsuspecting innocent young girls.**

**School is dull. But I know it's important, especially as I no longer have a chance of a job in parapsychology or ghost hunting. But I'm not sure what I'm heading towards now. I am sure I will find something!**

**How is the tea?**

**From Mai ****J**

Oliver did not even pause before hitting 'reply'. How dare she call it a lame excuse!

**Dear Mai,**

**The original email was written with the best intentions and with the aim of ensuring previous employees of mine were well cared for; this is in no way a lame excuse.**

**I never pick on poor unsuspecting innocent young girls unless they are idiotic morons who need to have basic things pointed out to them. This, I do for their own benefit.**

In his mind's eye, Oliver could just imagine the look of fury on Mai's face and smirked in satisfaction.

**You have every chance of remaining the in the field of parapsychology if you study hard in English and attend the University I work for in England. I would be willing to give you excellent recommendations on which modules to take, some are even run by people other than me.**

He scowled at her mention of tea.

**I have not had tea since leaving Japan.**

**How are the others?**

**From Naru**

Oliver sent the email. He knew his list of topics would soon become desperate, but this correspondence was more interesting than any of the work currently on his to-do list.

"_What are you looking so pleased about?_"

The voice caused Oliver to almost jump. He looked up to see Lin standing in his office; Oliver was almost impressed at how quietly the man had managed it.

"_Nothing._" Oliver quickly rearranged his features to a blank calm mask.

"_Martin is worried about you._"

"_Hence why he sent you in here to check on me?_"

Lin nodded.

"_And you will tell him I am fine and he's imagining things?_"

"_Are you really fine?_" Lin asked.

"_Yes._"

"_And you aren't missing Taniyama-san at all?_"

"_You talk too much with Madoka._"

"_You didn't deny it._"

"_I don't need to._"

Ping.

"_Who on earth is emailing your private account?_"

"_How do you know that is my private account?_"

"_The noise is different._"

"_It's probably junk._"

"_So you won't mind me seeing it?_" Oliver glared at Lin, who smirked slightly. "_I'll take that as you don't mind._" Lin started walking around Oliver's desk, but Oliver pushed him away before minimising the window. "_You're getting touchy now, hmm, perhaps I should tell Martin that something is wrong._"

"_What is it with people and trying to blackmail me…_" Oliver muttered. "_What do you want?_"

"_To know exactly who has been emailing you._" Lin replied. "_And why they made you look so happy._"

"_It's none of your business._"

"_So it is Taniyama-san. Madoka will be thrilled._"

"_It is not Mai._"

"_Then show me the email._" Lin said. Oliver scowled at his friend, who was obviously enjoying this too much.

"_I will do no such thing._"

"_Madoka will be thrilled._" Lin repeated.

"Jerk."

"She's rubbed off on you." Lin said, switching tongues with ease. "When is she arriving?"

"What?"

"Well her summer break starts in a month or so doesn't it?" Lin said and Oliver nodded. "Invite her here for the summer."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Because she has rent to pay and will need to work all summer in order to do it."

"So pay her rent for her." Lin replied. "It's not like you couldn't afford it, what do you even spend your salary on anyway?"

"Books."

Lin rolled his eyes.

"Invite her for summer and I won't tell Madoka or Luella about this conversation and I will assure Martin that you are fine."

"But inviting her for summer will mean them finding out anyway. I will suffer their attention either way."

"Yes, but my way, you get to see Mai." Lin said and slipped out of the office without a reply.

Oliver opened up the browser and clicked on the email.

**Dear Naru,**

**The "it's company policy" was false was it not?**

**As much as I would love to study in England, my English ability aside, I could not afford it. The tuition fees are high and so are living costs. Though I thank you for your offer of assistance.**

**Everyone is great. Yasuhara is doing well at Uni and John is happy at the church. Masako's TV show is flourishing. Ayako and Bou-san are dating and think that no one else knows. We all try to meet up every week. Usually someone is missing, but it's still nice to see them all most weeks. It'd be nice if you could visit some time, though I suppose you are busy with your work.**

**I have enclosed a photo from the meal before you left. The one I took of everyone? I was going to send it to you earlier but did not know if your JSPR email would still work. But you have it now so that's all the matters.**

**From Mai ****J**

True to her word, the photo Mai had insisted the waiter take for them was included as an attachment. Oliver opened it and stared.

Ayako and Bou-san were side by side, evidently trying to elbow each other. Masako was smiling perfectly as if for the TV camera. Yasuhara was grinning like an idiot. John was looking slightly worried. Lin seemed to be trying not to glare at the camera. Mai was smiling so beautifully and yet so sadly. And at the very edge of the photo was Oliver, his facial expression characteristically blank. Yet his eyes had been caught flicking to Mai.

This was solid proof of his affliction.


	4. Re: What are you doing this summer?

Oliver was slightly ashamed of how long it took him to write a reply.

**Dear Mai,**

**I am glad everyone is doing well. I have saved the photo to my hard drive.**

That had been the easy bit.

**About university in England, I know BSPR has several scholarships for tuition fees and maintenance costs that I could help you apply for.**

That was a reasonable statement.

**I would also be willing to assist you in your attempt to learn English. Having someone fluent to converse with will help.**

Also a reasonable statement.

**Usually, the university recommends further study after a traditional Japanese education before attempting entry, but as Parapsychology is so specialised and as you have relevant experience you would most likely be accepted, especially with a reference from me. **

Yet another reasonable statement.

**If you really keen, you could visit over your summer break to have a look around.**

Reasonable but…

He deleted the last sentence.

**What are you doing over summer?**

That made it sound more like he was asking her on a date. Fuck it.

**From Naru**

He hit sent before he could regret his choice of words.

However he had to wait a very long time for a reply. No doubt Mai had gone to sleep soon after sending her last email.

The wait was absolute torture; especially as Lin kept sending him furtive glances every time he saw him.

But Lin had assured Martin that Oliver was okay, thankfully. This mean his evening had at least been otherwise peaceful.

This did not help him sleep.

However, at 11pm a ping alerted to him to an incoming email.

**Dear Naru,**

**I thank you for your offers, but I don't much fancy being called stupid for every mistake I make.**

**I will be working all summer.**

**Mai**

He was shocked her reply had been so short. Obviously he had upset her, but how? He had been trying to help…

Mai had never managed to stay mad at him for long but she hadn't exactly left him a lot to work with. Unless that was her intention.

**Dear Mai,**

**The only reason I would have to call you stupid is for turning down the offer of assistance.**

**If you are interested, I would pay your expenses if you wish to visit England.**

**From Naru**

He sent the email before shutting down his laptop and climbing into bed, determined to get more sleep than the previous night.


	5. Re: I am not an idiot!

But Mai had not replied the next day. Nor the day after that.

No, it wasn't until the weekend that Oliver was rewarded with a ping from the speakers of his laptop.

**Dear Naru,**

**Please see the enclosed scan of my most recent English Grammar test.**

**So screw you and everyone else that thinks I'm stupid.**

**Mai.**

Oliver, frowning slightly, opened the attachment. It only showed the first page of what was obviously an exam. Scrawled across the top was Mai's name in kanji and her score: 96%. He was pleased to see she was excelling.

**Dear Mai,**

**Congratulations, I am sure you worked hard for that result.**

But there was a problem. Oliver did not think it was his teasing alone that had caused this most violent reaction. Had someone else been bullying Mai?

**Might I enquire who has upset you?**

**From Naru**

Oliver wasn't entirely sure whether he was more annoyed that Mai had been upset or that someone else had provoked such a reaction. Usually, it had only been him that had received such a rise out of the girl.

He sent the email and waited. She should still be awake. From his calculation, it was around 6pm in Japan.

His patience was thankfully rewarded swiftly.

**Dear Naru,**

**I did work hard for it! I always work hard for school! Especially after missing school for SPR's cases! Yet still I am labelled idiotic.**

**And yes you may enquire. The stupid jerk is new to my school and decided that taking the piss out of me is the best way to make friends. Fortunately, my classmates seem to agree. They only do it because they think he's good looking. He seems to think it's funny that I have to work to live!**

**Gene has threatened to start haunting him for me. I guess we orphans have to stick together huh?**

**Sorry for snapping before.**

**From Mai**

Oliver could feel himself fuming. So some handsome boy was teasing Mai and calling her an idiot. How dare this boy treat her like that?!

**Dear Mai,**

**I fully agree with Gene's suggestion. Tell him I suggest the Smithy Routine, he will understand.**

**You do attract trouble.**

**He should not treat you like that. If you need someone to have a word with him, I can arrange it.**

**From Naru**

Oliver sent it and waited. He had replied swiftly so surely she would too. It was odd to think that perhaps she was also sat, poised at her laptop and waiting for his reply.

But five minutes passed.

He pulled a book from his shelf and began to read, yet he had only just reached the second page when another ping rang through the air.

**Dear Naru,**

**You treated me like that.**

**Mai**

He had waited all that time for 8 words? He slammed his finger on the reply button and furiously began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

And then he paused.

Mai was right. He had treated like that; carelessly throwing around the words 'stupid' and 'idiot' because she was ignorant of his speciality.

**Initially, my treatment of you was due to my inability to deal with what had happened with Gene. I was annoyed I had to take cases in the first place when all I wanted to be doing was looking for him. You were a reminder that I was not looking for him and your ignorance was an easy target.**

**However, as time passed, I realised that it was coming from a different cause. I was unable to deal with my feelings for you. Insulting you rewarded me with your attention, but also kept you at arm's reach. Far away enough not to let you hurt me.**

Oliver re-read his words and sighed, they were too honest, too much.

And then deleted the last paragraph.

**However, as time passed, it became habit.**

**From Naru**

He sent the email, and then headed to the kitchen to find some food.

Oliver returned to find Mai's reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**If that was supposed to be an apology, it was a crap one.**

It was a fair point, but when had apologies ever been his strong point.

**And as for this boy, I will deal with him on my own. I am not a child, nor a damsel in distress that needs rescuing. You cannot save me from where you are in England.**

**I will become my own hero.**

**From Mai**

Oliver took a bite of his sandwich and began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**Apologising via email would be insincere. I will apologise in person the next time I see you.**

**I have faith that you can deal with him, but there is no shame in asking for assistance. You are not as prideful as some people and that is a great strength you ought to utilise.**

Oliver stared again at her words. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at what she had written. He had not enjoyed her insistence at putting herself in dangerous situations, but being 'her hero' so to speak had been…

He could not find the words.

**From Naru**

He sent it and continued eating his sandwich. He missed Japanese food. Sandwiches did not compare to fresh sushi.

Perhaps he could persuade his parents to eat out at the nearest Japanese restaurant at some point. After the previous night's dinner at Lin and Madoka's place, they were expected to return the favour. If Oliver was going to suffer another evening of suggestive looks and teasing comments, he may as well enjoy the food.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**It's not like I will see you again. Though my current lifestyle is not uncomfortable, there is no way I could afford flights to England and you have no real reason to return here anymore. You'll be too busy with your work.**

**From Mai**

Was she upset? Or was Oliver just hopeful he could interpret her words that way. He shoved the last of the sandwich into his mouth and once again began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**Had I not said before I would pay for your expenses?**

**The only reason I have to return to Japan would be to see you.**

He deleted that sentence almost as soon as he finished typing it.

**I said before I would be willing to show you around the university. You have potential that BSPR would not ignore and I am rightfully confident that I could acquire scholarships for you.**

**I would not be too busy with work for you.**

He deleted that sentence too.

**If you are interested in visiting, please let me know as soon as possible. I am sure Madoka and Lin would also like to see you.**

**From Naru**

And his mother would no doubt have a field day. But seeing Luella happy, even at such an inconvenience to himself, would be worth it. She had had little to smile about recently.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**I cannot allow you to pay for my expenses. It would be weird and I would not like to owe you such a large amount of money.**

**And it would be nice to see Lin and Madoka.**

**From Mai**

Why was this girl so stubborn?

**Dear Mai,**

**Consider it payment for any cases you may give assistance on while here in England during the summer. I could arrange for some kind of summer internship. For which you will visit the university, consult on a few cases and experience BSPR in return for payment of your expenses. **

**I would be by your side at all times in order to translate if need be.**

**From Naru**

Oliver would of course cover her costs himself, but he was sure he could persuade his father to play along with the internship idea. Luella would be on Oliver's side for this idea so getting Martin to agree would be too easy.

But then a shout from downstairs roused Oliver from his plans.

"_Noll! We have a case, get an overnight bag together._"

Sighing, Oliver rose from his chair, and began to pack.

**Author's ****note: It was pointed out to me that in previous chapters, Mai has been signing her name 'Mai j'. The 'j' was supposed to be a smiley face, but for some reason when copy and pasting it, it has appeared as a 'j'. I will correct this at some point, but for now, I have dropped the usage of smiley faces. Please review!**


	6. Re: Why?

Much to Oliver's frustration, the case took them to a house without an adequate internet connection. And by 'adequate', it was meant that there was no internet connection at all. Oliver was astounded that anywhere in the UK was still without something that he viewed as such a basic commodity.

Of course he knew that some people did not care for internet connections, but he never thought it would bother him as much as it did now.

"Why don't you read?" Lin suggested with a slight smirk. Oliver paused in his pacing.

"If I wanted to read, I would." Oliver replied curtly.

"Don't be so rude Noll." Madoka said from the sofa. "Why do you want need an internet access so much right now anyway?"

Oliver noticed Lin's smirk increasing in size which annoyed him greatly.

"I am awaiting a reply."

"From whom?" Madoka asked suspiciously.

"A foreign astral projector." Well, it wasn't a lie.

"And why exactly are you so anxious for a reply?"

"I am merely interested in what they have to say. It's nice to have someone of intelligence to discuss topics with."

"You _are_ irritated." Madoka said, obviously amused by Oliver's agitation.

"Why don't you turn your keen observational skills from my face to screen 3?" Oliver suggested. Out of the corner of his eye, Madoka spun to check the monitors to see a dramatic decrease in temperature.

It was not until four days later that Oliver returned home with the case solved. He offered a perfunctory hug to his mother before heading straight to his bedroom.

**Dear Naru,**

**Is this an official summer internship program?**

**And if so, why are you so keen for me to be part of it? Is this just because you miss Japanese tea? You realise you can import it? I'm sure someone will make it for you. Just smile at an unsuspecting new person and I'm sure they will fawn all over you.**

**But seriously, why do you want me to come to England so much?**

**From Mai**

The email had been sent days ago. Angrily, Oliver began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**My late reply is due to a stupid case that took four times as long as it ought to, in a place without an internet connection.**

**It would be twisting the existing internship program slightly – usually they are for existing students – but I do not think Martin will object.**

This was true.

**Your visit is necessary because:**

**1) It is a good opportunity for you, and I consider paranormal research to be the best course of action for your future.**

**2) Even if you later decide not to continue into this field, a summer in England will greatly improve your language ability which is a key skill in any field.**

**3) I miss you.**

Oliver re-read his points. Then deleted number three.

**3) You will be able to see Lin and Madoka.**

**I really do not see any reasons why you should not come. **

**From Naru**

He sent the email and then went for a shower as he felt grimy from the long drive. Once out of the shower, he returned to his room in nothing but his towel to find he had received a reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**I don't want to get you into trouble if you are twisting the rules!**

**And Gene has called bullshit on your reasons. But he said he won't tell me why as he wants to give you a chance to be honest with me, what are you hiding?**

**From Mai**

Scowling, Oliver began his reply.

**Dear Mai,**

**I would not get into trouble.**

**And Gene should keep his mouth shut before I order someone to exorcise him.**

But what should he say? The truth? Would that be wise?

Surely admitting such a weakness would only invite teasing and ridicule.

But a small voice in the back of his brain spoke up: this is Mai though…

If she laughed at him for admitting it, did he really want to see her?

Oliver tried to picture the scene. Mai would be more likely to blush furiously and verbal diarrhoea would begin spewing from her mouth. She would not tease in the same way the others would.

**While my previous points still stand, I could add that I miss you.**

Well, it was better than Gene telling her. Git.

**From Naru**

Oliver stared at the screen for a long time before hitting the send button. He couldn't bear to wait for a response, so he rose from the chair and began drying his body. He dressed in comfortable clothing and then checked he screen.

**Dear Naru,**

**Gene did not actually say anything at all so please don't exorcise him! I just had a feeling you were excluding something and knew you would not tell me unless I had some leverage. I'm sorry.**

**I miss you too.**

**From Mai**

Oliver wanted to be annoyed at her, but he could not bring himself to do it. Really it was no different to him attempting to coerce her into visiting in the first place.

And she missed him.

She missed him.

**Dear Mai,**

**I will make the relevant arrangements and forward you the details. **

**From Naru**

He sent the email and then left his room to begin making plans, roused by the excitement of seeing Mai in a few short weeks.

"_Noll, what on earth are you so flustered about?_" Luella asked as she noticed her son pacing through the house.

"_I am not flustered. Where is Martin?_" Oliver asked.

"_In his office, what's going on?_"

"_We will be having a guest staying with us for the course of the summer._" Oliver stated, before heading towards his father's office.

He knocked before entering and found Martin at his desk, typing up what Oliver presumed to be the case report.

"_I need you to approve a summer internship placement._" Oliver said.

"_For who?_"

"_An associate of mine, they are looking into attending the university and studying Parapsychology with the aim of going into Paranormal Research. They have latent ESP, can astral projection and receive visions related to cases._"

"_And do you have anyone else backing up their abilities?_"

"_Lin will attest to them, as will Madoka. And Gene is her spirit guide._" Oliver said, waiting for his father's shocked expression. Martin did not disappoint.

"_Gene… Hang on, her?_"

"_Yes, her._" Oliver rolled his eyes.

"_And you want her to stay here?_"

"_Yes._"

"_And does your mother know this?_"

"_I informed her we were having a guest for the summer._"

"_But she is not aware it is Mai?_"

"_What?!_" Oliver was shocked, not that his face betrayed it; how had his father known?

"_I do listen to Lin and Madoka's gossiping sometimes._" Martin chuckled. "_Besides, that list of abilities you just gave combined with the fact that Lin and Madoka can attest to them matches only one of the profiles of your previous employees. Yes, I do read these things._"

"_Right. Well whatever Madoka has gossiped is most likely completely incorrect._" Oliver said tersely.

"_Yes, her theory that you care for a girl for a reason unrelated to work must be completely unfounded._" Martin agreed, humouring his son.

"_Don't be sarcastic._"

"_Don't pretend you don't like her then Noll._" Martin chuckled again, amused by Oliver's behaviour. "_Admit it and I won't make you tell your mother._"

"_You can't make me tell her._"

"_I can if you want this arranged properly._" Martin said smugly and Oliver glared at him.

"_Fine. I care for the girl._"

"_Why?"_

Oliver wanted to give a snide reply to this question, but decided against it.

"_Because she treats me like a person. She does not place me on some pedestal because I am The Oliver Davis. To her, I am Naru. She has no objections with criticising me. Not in the same way you or Madoka would, but it's refreshing._"

"_I'm happy for you Noll._" Martin said genuinely. "_Now send your mother in and scamper back up to your room before she explodes with excitement that you've decided to bring a girl home._"

Oliver nodded in appreciation and left his father's office. He relayed the message to his mother and then disappeared up to his room and locked the door behind him.

He knew he would have to hide for the next few hours until Luella had calmed down a little, but it would be worth it. Besides, it's not like he didn't have things to organise, like plane tickets…


	7. Re: X marks the spot

**Dear Naru,**

**You know I never actually agreed to come?!**

**From Mai**

Oliver scoffed at the response.

**Dear Mai,**

**Do you not want to?**

**From Naru**

He sent he email and sat back in his chair.

His mother had been positively revolting the previous evening. Oliver had put up with her behaviour very good-naturedly in his opinion. He had refrained from sarky comments and had even allowed her to hug him without grimacing.

Oliver knew that withholding his usual habits would make both his parents, though mainly his mother, very happy.

He even ignored the "_he must like this girl if he's being so nice to us right now"_ comment from his mother.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**Of course I want to come! But you could have at least waited for an answer!**

**From Mai**

Well that would have wasted time.

**Dear Mai,**

**Well I have already booked your plane tickets; I have enclosed the boarding passes. Your flight is the Monday after your school term finishes.**

**My mother wants you to make a list of everywhere you want to visit while you are here. Bear in mind, we live just north of London. But we can get the train to most places easily enough.**

**She also wants a list of food that you want to eat.**

**I will arrange a payment made into your bank account to cover your rent for the summer.**

**Is there anything else I should be aware of?**

**From Naru**

This was all true. His mother had badgered him to ask Mai every question under the sun pertaining to her visit. Oliver had drawn the line at "_What colour bedsheets will she want?_"

Ping

**Dear Naru,**

**This is so exciting! It's awful to think I have two weeks of exams before that, but the thought of visiting and seeing you is definitely going to make revising so much more bearable!**

**The others will be so jealous when I tell them this weekend!**

**I will get back to you with a list of places I'd like to visit, but is there anywhere you would recommend? I tried asking Gene but he's annoyed at me after what I did before.**

**As for food, I want to try as much of the English food as I can! What's the point in visiting if I'm not going to try the local stuff?**

**If I think of anything else, I will let you know! And I cannot thank you enough!**

**From Mai**

Oliver began his reply immediately.

**Dear Mai,**

**Gene would have given you awful suggestions. I will come up with a better list for you. Though tell him I will be taking you to Cadbury World. If this does not get him talking to you again, then I think we might have to exorcise him.**

**I will relay your message about food to my mother, though expect to have her try and feed you everything. She seems to think everyone is underfed, regardless of whether or not they have already eaten three helpings of food.**

**I imagine if I told her you are an orphan who is putting herself through high school, she will try and adopt you on the spot.**

**From Naru**

He hit sent once again and sat back in his chair. But he did not have to wait long for a response.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**I searched the internet for 'Cadbury World', do you mean the chocolate factory? Is there some story behind why this will get Gene talking again?**

Yes, yes there was. Oliver smirked.

**Thank you for the warning about your mother. Though as I turned 18 a few days ago, surely I am safe from her attempts? I thought 18 was the legal age of an adult in the UK?**

**From Mai**

Shit. Her birthday had been a few days ago. And Oliver had not said a thing. Admittedly he had been on a case but still. Though he did not care at all for his own birthday, he knew Mai loved any reason to celebrate.

**Dear Mai,**

**Cadbury World is a chocolate factory that you can visit and see the workings of and they give you samples and so on. When Gene and I first came to England, and he found out about it, he desperately wanted to go as it is not far from where we live. Luella agreed to take us, but every time we attempted to visit, it was put off for some reason or other. One time an important case came up, one time Gene fell sick etc etc. So we never actually visited. Gene will be sick with envy.**

Especially as Oliver had not been that into visiting anyway. He sniggered and then contemplated what to write about Mai's birthday. Was she upset he had forgotten? Or did she expect him to?

**You are quite correct. 18 is the legal age here, you will legally be allowed to drink alcohol, see an 18-rated film, gamble, get a tattoo, buy a crossbow and even get married.**

**But you will also be safe from any adoption attempts.**

**From Naru**

He chose not to say anything. He could always take her out for dinner when she was in England. It would be late, but better than anything by email.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**I will pass on the message to Gene and let you know how it goes.**

**I hope there are most stringent rules about buying crossbows than just being a certain age?! I don't feel like I should be trusted with such a thing.**

Oliver laughed as he happened to quite agree.

**Anyway, I better be off to bed now! Talk tomorrow!**

**From Mai x**

Oliver stared at the little symbol.

x

As in kissing?

Did that mean what he thought it meant?

But people sent these things all the time to everyone. But it was still a sign of endearment, was it not?

Oliver had thought he'd be forward inviting her to England, but this was different. Ought he to send one back?

Oliver stood up from his desk and headed down to the kitchen for a late lunch. This would definitely need some thought.


	8. Re: Lectures

Not that he would admit it, but Oliver was mildly ashamed of how long it took him to reply to Mai's email.

It was not until Friday that he finally replied.

**Dear Mai,**

**There are surprisingly few other rules related to the purchasing of a crossbow, the age of the person in question seems to be the main thing. Through there are further laws with regards to using it. Hunting is illegal without specific permits, so really you'd only be allowed to use it for target practice.**

**From Naru x**

Then he deleted the 'x'. Then he wrote it again. Then deleted it. Then typed it again. Then deleted it.

"You know, deciding whether or not to send a kiss to your girlfriend isn't exactly what you should be doing at work…" Lin's voice came from behind him.

Oliver responded by slamming down the lid of the laptop.

"She is not my girlfriend. What do you want?"

"And crossbow laws are an interesting choice to topic to woo her with." Lin continued, smirking.

"What do you want?" Oliver repeated tersely.

"I want to you open up your laptop, type the damn kiss, send the damn email and then write your damn report for the last case." Lin said, slightly amused. "Normally you are the first to hand reports in and currently you are the only person who has not finished it."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I have completed it; I just haven't sent it to Martin yet."

"Right." Lin said. "So why are you dallying over sending this kiss?"

"It's really none of your business."

"Alright then, well I'm just going to pop by Madoka's office before lunch." Lin said, without bothering to emphasize the threat.

"Why are you so interested?" Oliver asked.

"Because it's painful watching you acting so pathetic because of a girl. If this was any other aspect of your life, would you be hesitating?" Lin did not wait for an answer. "Of course not. So why are you now?"

"When we found Gene, and they found out who I was, Mai confessed that she liked me. And that's when I found out that could see Gene in her dreams. I asked her then, me or Gene?" Oliver sighed. "She didn't respond."

"And you think that she'd be emailing you now if she loved Gene? She can talk to him every night in her dreams if she wanted. Is it was him she wanted, would she bother talking to you?" Lin replied calmly. "Stop being stupid."

"Idiot scientist…" Oliver muttered to himself and then looked away from Lin. "Thank you."

"Send Martin the report, and then finish your reply to Mai." Lin left the office.

Oliver opened up his laptop, emailed the report to his father and opened up the drafted email to Mai.

**From Naru x**

He sent it before he could over think it and then opened up the research paper he was writing.

Oliver did not receive a reply until just gone 2pm, which made it 11pm in Japan. Why was Mai up so late?

**Dear Naru!**

**I thought I'd said something to upset you when you didn't reply! Is everything okay?**

**I've just got back from meeting the rest of the SPR gang, even Yasuhara joined us! They are all very jealous that I get to visit England. Though they teased me mercilessly about seeing you of course but it was all to be expected I guess.**

**I finally snapped at that boy I was telling you about before. I can't even remember what he said to provoke me, but I yelled at him at lunch yesterday. "Stop taking the fact that your parents are in an unhappy marriage and don't have any time for you out on me because I don't have any." I'm not sure what made me say it; I guess it was my intuition, but my words seemed to have a profound effect on him.**

**He cornered me after school and asked how I knew; I lied and said I'd seen the behaviour before. He apologised though. I gave him my number and said that if he needed someone to talk to that he could call me.**

**Still, I said I would deal with it huh? And I did.**

**From Mai x**

Oliver could imagine the sound of pride in her voice as if she had been speaking these words to him personally.

**Dear Mai,**

**Everything is fine. I am just an idiot who was scared of admitting his feelings.**

Oliver paused and then deleted the last sentence.

**The SPR idiots are daft like that, if you stop acting as if you care, they will stop doing it.**

**You should be more careful about using your intuition like that, but well done on dealing with that boy. Jealousy is often a common motivator for cruel behaviour.**

**From Naru x**

Oliver minimised the browser and continuing working on the research paper. However it was less than five minutes later that his laptop's speaker's pinged.

**Dear Naru,**

**The problem is that I do care. I care about them and I care about you. Besides, it's not so bad. It's not as if they are teasing me about something bad.**

**And yeah Gene has already given me a lecture about it. It wasn't as if this boy realised anything! Gene's lectures are awful. You just told me I was an idiot and moved on, he went on and on and on for hours. Though I think this might have also been due to the fact I said we were visiting this chocolate factory you mentioned.**

**He said he would go and visit it as a ghost, but I pointed out he wouldn't be able to taste anything and then he began lecturing me all over again. **

**From Mai x**

Oliver smiled to himself and began typing his reply.

**Dear Mai,**

**I care about you too.**

Oliver sighed, and then deleted the previous sentence. He really needed to stop doing that.

**Gene never was very concise with his words. He excelled in literature lessons for that very reason. But I will not lecture you further on this matter as long as you promise to be careful. I'm sure you have seen in enough of our cases that people uneducated in these matters often get freaked out by paranormal abilities. I do not want you to get hurt for it.**

Oliver's finger hovered over the backspace key, and then decided to continue typing.

**I have given some consideration to other places we can visit while here. We could do Buckingham Palace, the London Eye and other sights in London in a day. But there are also the various museums and a multitude of National Trust properties.**

**The UK also has several sites of "Outstanding Natural Beauty" such as Dartmoor, Snowdonia etc. We can visit those if you like, if you are really keen, we could even go camping. There are a few dark sky sites we could go to as well.**

**Though it'll be easy enough to plan these suggestions when you are here.**

**I care about you too.**

**From Naru x**

Oliver sent it before he could stop himself. Mentally shaking himself, he once again pulled up his work and began typing.

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**I am always careful!**

Oliver scoffed.

**And don't you laugh at that! I do try and be careful! It's not my fault that spirits find me so attractive.**

It wasn't just the spirits.

**Those ideas all sound wonderful, though I don't know much about them.**

**What's the weather really like? All the pictures on the internet seem to imply it's beautifully sunny, but I thought England was supposed to be really rainy?**

**And I know you care, even though you are awful at showing it!**

**I better go to bed, I have work tomorrow! Talk again tomorrow?**

**From Mai x**

Oliver began typing his reply.

**Dear Mai,**

**England is not known for the best weather, it won't be quite as warm as Tokyo I do not think. But it should be too bad. If you are worried about bringing the correct clothing, just remember to pack a warmer jumper and a pair of jeans for the colder days and you'll be fine.**

**I think saving you several times from various spirits counts as showing I care sufficiently, though I don't think much of their taste.**

Was that too harsh a tease?

**Of course we can correspond tomorrow, I await your reply.**

**From Naru x**

He sent it and smiled to himself. Glad that he had taken the time to listen to Lin.

**Author's note: So I did try to research whether or not Japanese people use 'x' as kisses and I don't think they do, they generally use more emojis but as I'm not sure which would be equivalent, I am going to use 'x' is the equivalent so yeah. I did spend far too long earlier reading about Japanese internet slang... Please review!**


	9. Re: Addict

**Dear Naru,**

**I'll just send this before work! I don't think I'll be able to reply again until I'm home; my supervisor is strict on that sort of thing!**

**Thank you for the clothing advice, I was worried about what to bring!**

**And I guess these ghosts just don't have a thing for narcissistic tea-loving jerks. And don't forget, jealousy is a common motivator for cruel behaviour!**

**From Mai x**

Oliver scowled.

**Dear Mai,**

**I am so glad you have finally started listening to your bosses. What did they say to make you finally listen? I'd like to take note so I can use it.**

**And using 'tea-loving' as an insult when it is your tea I enjoy is rather stupid.**

**From Naru x**

Oliver had sent his reply just before breakfast. Which meant it wouldn't be long until Mai got off work and would respond.

Yet the hour or two he had to wait felt like forever. It was a Saturday, so he had no official work to do and no motivation to do any extra work. Oliver tried reading, listening to music and even watching videos. But nothing seemed to work.

Eventually…

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**My new bosses do this really weird thing where they are really nice and polite to me. As a result, I happily listen to everything they say. It's weird how that works huh…**

**And well, only an idiot would be that addicted to tea of all things.**

**From Mai x**

Oliver smirked, and began typing yet again.

**Dear Mai,**

**Your new bosses' methods seem very inefficient. I prefer your previous boss's way of doing things.**

**And actually, tea contains more caffeine than coffee does. Caffeine is highly addictive. It is not unreasonable to become addicted to such a thing; even if such a vice is unwise.**

**From Naru xx**

Only after he had sent the email did he realise he had put an extra 'x' at the end.

"Shit." Oliver muttered. Well there was nothing he could do now.

Fortunately, Mai replied quickly.

**Dear Naru,**

**You would prefer your own way of doing things!**

Oliver could just imagine Mai pouting as she typed it.

**I know caffeine is addictive. And did you just admit that you do something that is unwise? The high and mighty Naru does something unwise! How shocking!**

**From Mai xx**

She had returned the double 'x'. What did that mean?! Oliver cursed himself for reading so much into two characters. But was she just matching them out of politeness? No, that could not be. She had started it in the first place. Or did she attach some greater meaning to the number?

**Dear Mai,**

**I think the most unwise thing I have done is become so attached to you.**

**From Naru xx**

Oliver stared at his words. There was no way he could send that.

But his finger was acting of its own accord.

He sent the email.

"Shit." Oliver stood up from his desk and started pacing his bedroom.

But Mai did not reply quickly.

Perhaps she was cooking her dinner. Or showering after work. Or had fallen asleep. Yes that would be like Mai.

"_Oliver dear, are you alright? Do you want something to eat?_" His mother's voice floated through the door.

"_I'm fine. No thank you._" Oliver replied, without relenting the pacing of his room.

"_Or something to drink?_"

"_No thank you._"

"_You're being awfully polite, have you upset your girlfriend or something?_"

Oliver chose not to dignify this with a response.

"_Shout if you need anything._"

He heard his mother walk down the hall, away from his room.

But an hour later, Mai still hadn't replied.

What had he done?!

**Author's note: Sorry it's short! Please review :)**


	10. Re: Changing the variables

Oliver did not receive his reply until 6pm on Saturday.

"Which makes it 3am…" He mumbled as he opened up the browser after hearing the ping from his speakers.

**Dear Naru,**

**Are you actually capable of giving someone a compliment without insulting them at the same time?**

**From Mai xx**

Was she annoyed? Oliver frowned. She had still put the kisses at the end, so she couldn't be too pissed at him right? It was infuriatingly hard to tell without seeing her face.

He could read her face like a book.

**Dear Mai,**

**What on earth are you doing up at 3am?**

**From Naru xx**

Fortunately, Mai was much swifter with this reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**I came home from work and emailed you back and then I might have fallen asleep at my desk and just woken up…**

**From Mai xx**

So she had fallen asleep! That insolent annoying idiotic little…

And he had spent all this time worrying!

**Dear Mai,**

**Go to bed. We can talk in the morning once you have rested.**

**Sweet dreams,**

**From Naru xx**

He sent it. Then re-read it.

'Sweet dreams'?!

Really? What had gotten into him?

'Sleep well' would have been acceptable. 'Sweet dreams' was just…

Oliver felt his face hit the palm of his hand and he sighed.

But Mai had responded.

**Dear Naru,**

**I'm going! I'm going!**

**Jeesh you nag worse than Ayako…**

**Talk in the morning!**

**From Mai xx**

Oliver smiled.

It seemed no matter how much he screwed up with Mai, she would always just carry on.

Yet a small part of him was slightly disappointed.

His choice of words had been somewhat revealing as to his feelings for her and yet she had given no real response to them.

His years of Ghost Hunting had taught him several things about the way the human mind worked. Dealing with ghost's issues had forced him too. However, nothing had really prepared him for this.

A ghost he could look at rationally and study in order to work out what they wanted and why. When it was his own feelings… He seemed somewhat incapable.

He knew Mai would not wake up for another few hours. He had ages to write his reply.

**Dear Mai,**

He began. Good start.

**I do not 'nag' and I am certainly not worse at anything than Ayako.**

Then a thought occurred to him. What if he just wrote down all of his feelings?

Explained everything clearly to Mai and let her decide.

No.

As much as he'd like to do something like that by email, where he was safe from the pain of seeing her face screw up in disappointment or anger, it would be wrong – and cowardly – do not do it in person.

Oliver nodded to himself. He would do it when Mai arrived.

Or perhaps when she was about to leave.

He didn't want to ruin her visit.

**From Naru xx**

He sent the email and pulled out a book to read.

But how would he word such a discussion.

In fact how would he even bring up such a discussion?

When Mai had told him she had liked him over a year ago, she had just blurted it out. Oliver would not be blurting anything. He had far more composure than that.

'Mai, I want a word with you.'

That sounded like a good start.

'Mai, I have been forced to realise that you stir weird feelings inside me that I don't like one bit. But I can no longer ignore them.'

However, this did not seem a good way to continue.

'Mai, I think I love you.'

Also a bad choice. Too forward.

Oliver continued to muse about how he would share his affliction until a 'ping' interrupted his thoughts. He glanced at his clock before opening his email; 10pm.

"Where did the time go…?" He muttered.

**Dear Naru,**

**You do nag.**

**But anyway, I was wondering… I have a maths exam tomorrow and I've been practicing for it but I am really stuck on one part of integration. It's to do with changing the variables and stuff and I don't understand it… So I was wondering, if you aren't too busy and are familiar with it, would you be willing to teach me it?**

**I can set up my webcam and everything, so you'll be able to insult me properly every time I do something stupid.**

**If you can't, it's okay! Don't feel bad! I can ask Yasuhara instead!**

**From Mai xx**

Webcam…

She wanted to video-call him.

**Dear Mai,**

**Of course I will teach you.**

**Go and have breakfast – I do not want your rumbling stomach interfering – and inform me when you are ready.**

**From Naru xx**

The fact that it was now past 10pm was forgotten. The fact that in Japan it was early morning and Mai would want to be revising this for the day was irrelevant.

Oliver would get to see Mai again.

**Author's note: Sorry its another short one! But I am super busy atm! I spent the whole day serving tea and coffee to Particle Physicists... Woop! Please review and tell me your thoughts :)**


	11. Re: The video call

**Dear Naru,**

**I have eaten, showered and got all my stuff together! Ready when you are!**

**From Mai xx**

Mai had sent this about half an hour after she had originally asked for his help. Oliver had just finished checking his webcam's settings.

**_You are calling Taniyama Mai._**

Oliver plugged in his headphones so that the speakers would not interfere with his own microphone and waited as the dialling tone played.

Then the call connected.

In the corner of his screen, Oliver could see his own face in a little rectangle. In the main part of the screen was a buffering image of Mai's end of the call.

Oliver was trying to hide his impatience.

"Naru? Naru? Can you hear me?!" Mai's voice spoke into his headphones.

"Yes Mai, I can hear you."

"Oh good, can you see me? Is the video working?"

"It's still loading. Can you see me?"

"Perfectly." Mai said. "Your hair looks awfully messy."

Oliver automatically raised a hand to flatten his hair, but stopped when he heard Mai's laughter.

"Vain as ever I see." Mai teased. Oliver glared, then realised his hand was still floating in mid-air. He brought his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair, so that it looked purposely messy.

"Your picture is still loading."

"Well we can start anyway; it's not like you need to see my face to teach me right?"

And so they began.

Mai outlined the problem she was having and Oliver responded in kind with clear explanations. He even offered to work through a few problems with her.

Mai's video feed flickered between blurred images and a loading page. But they did not concern themselves with it.

Three hours later, Mai was becoming quite a pro at the integration technique.

As if to prolong the conversation, Oliver continued to check her other skills in the rest of calculus.

Only when they had been studying for about five hours, did Mai suggest they stop.

"I really ought to get some lunch." She said.

"Yes." Oliver glanced at the clock; 3:30am. "You should."

"Hang on, what time is it there? Isn't it the middle of the night?" Mai asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you not asleep?"

"Because I was teaching you mathematics."

"Yes, but we could have done this later, once you had woken up!" Mai said, feeling guilty.

"Go and get some lunch Mai, is there anything else you would like help with?"

"Well you should sleep!"

"And you should eat, is there anything else you would like assistance with?"

Oliver heard Mai hesitate and thus began glaring at the screen.

"Well…" She began reluctantly.

"Spit it out Mai."

"Well I have an English oral and…"

"_Go and get food, then we can practice your English._"

"Thank you!" Mai said after a hesitation, she had understood the jist of his words. "Hang on, I'll bring my laptop to the kitchen."

"Mai, at least attempt to speak in English."

"_Yes, yes!_"

"_What are you having for lunch?_" Oliver asked as an easy starter question.

"_Umm, rice and egg and beans and…_" Oliver heard her open her fridge. "What's the word for beansprouts?"

"_Beansprouts._"

"_Beansprouts._" Mai repeated, committing the word to memory.

"_Do you like what you are cooking for lunch?_"

"_Yes, but it is not my favourite. My favourite is Tempura._ _What is your favourite?_"

"_Japanese food? Or all food?_"

"_All food?_"

"_Lasagne._" Oliver replied. He did not have a particular favourite, but thought that this might be a bit of vocabulary that Mai had not encountered and was wondering how she would deal with the situation. Obviously in oral exams, she would have to find out about it in English, not Japanese.

"_What is that?_" She asked slowly. Oliver wondered if she was worried she had misheard him.

"_It's Italian. Layers of pasta and either vegetables or meat in a tomato sauce. Finished with a layer of white sauce and cheese._" Oliver said this a little slower than he was previously speaking.

"_I would like to try it._"

"Did you understand what I said?" Oliver asked, trying to keep the scepticism out of his voice.

"Something about pasta and vegetables and meat and tomato sauce and cheese on top, I think I have seen a picture of this _Lasagne_."

"My mother will probably make it for you when you are here."

"That sounds good."

"What are the other topics that usually come up in these orals?"

"Food, places, family, holidays, about myself… Um… That sort of thing."

"What do you talk about if you are asked about family?"

"My teacher told me to make something up."

"_Tell me about your family._"

"Umm… _My father's name is Houshou. He is 26 years old and is a musician. My mother's name is Ayako, she it 24 years old and she is a doctor. My younger sister is 17 and her name is Masako. She is not a student, but she works at a TV studio. My older brother is called John and he is 20 and he is a priest at a church._" Mai said.

"Nothing you say is technically wrong, but some of it seems awkward." Oliver commented. "And do Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara and I not make your ideal imaginary family?"

"_My uncle's name is Lin, his wife is called Madoka and their son is called Yasuhara._ Though that's his surname… _Their son is called Osamu. But Lin and Madoka live in England so I do not see them often. I would like to see them more._"

"You should use more contractions. _Don't_ instead of _do not._"

"I know! My teacher keeps telling me to use them but I've got to so used to using the full form in written work and… Okay I'll try."

"And…" Oliver began but Mai cut him off.

"You do not fit into any family relation. It'd be weird."

"Yes, I suppose it would be wrong for your former boss to be a family relation." Oliver agreed.

"It's not that…" Mai mumbled. "Hang on my food is ready. Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

Oliver yawned, as if on cue.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you yawning."

"_I thought we were practicing your English._" Oliver said, distracting her with the change of topic.

"_You should go to sleep. You are tired. You're tired._"

"_I am not tired Mai. Don't tell me what to do._"

"_You tell me what to do all the time._"

"_You are my employee._"

"_I was your employee. Now I am just a person who you email._"

"_You are not just a person who I email. You are more than that._"

"_More?_" Mai asked, sounding nonplussed. Oliver could hear her fiddling with plates at her end. "_I don't understand, please explain._" Oliver paused and was again frustrated at not being able to see her face.

"_I email a lot of people who mean absolutely nothing to me. You mean a lot more to be than one of those people._" Oliver said quickly, hoping she would not understand his words.

"_Well you have known me for a long time. You have known me for a longer time than those people._"

Oliver was frustrated, both because he had not got his meaning across and because he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"_Very true._"

"_What am I to you, Naru?_"

What was she to him…?

Torture.

Pain.

A blazing light at the end of a very dark tunnel of confusion and uncertainty.

"_You are..._" Oliver began carefully before yawning again. It was nearing 4am.

Then something happened that made Oliver nearly jump out of his skin.

"_Oliver dear, what are you doing up at this hour?!_" His mother hissed from the bedroom door.

Oliver slammed his laptop lid down, pulled the headphones from his ears and spun his chair around.

"_Nothing._" He replied, completely innocently.

"_Go to bed right now._" She said groggily.

"_Yes mother._"

Oliver watched her as she left and then opened his laptop back up. The call had ended and Mai had emailed.

**Dear Naru,**

**She has a point, go to bed. We can talk more later today! You need your beauty sleep!**

**Thank you for your help!**

**From Mai xx**

Oliver sighed in disappointment.

**Dear Mai,**

**I think if either of us needs 'beauty sleep' it is definitely not me.**

**From Naru xx**

He sent it before realising how harsh his words were.

He would apologise later.

Well he wouldn't, but he would make it up to Mai.

And then one day, he would tell her exactly how he felt.

**Author's note: So this didn't end up quite how I wanted it... But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Re: Apologies

**Dear Naru,**

**As I have exams for the next two weeks, I will not be able to email as often. Sorry.**

**From Mai x**

Oliver woke to find the email in his inbox.

He had definitely upset her.

There was only one x.

**Dear Mai,**

**Of course, please concentrate on your exams. If you work hard, I know you will do well.**

**From Naru xx**

It wasn't much. But Oliver was too annoyed at himself. Why had he been so harsh? Mai was by no means ugly. At all.

And Oliver's day only got worse.

At breakfast – which might have been at lunchtime due to the lateness of Oliver's waking – Luella decided to interrogate her son as to why he had still been awake at 4am.

"_I want a proper explanation Noll, you need your sleep otherwise you turn into a grouchy sod._"

"_I was working._" Oliver said.

"_And that's a lie. You would not have slammed your laptop shut if it had been work._"

"_And why can't you just respect my privacy?_"

"_Because I am concerned about you! You are acting recklessly Noll, it's unlike you!_"

"_Mother, I am 18 years old. I am not a child._"

"_You will always be my child Noll and I will always worry about you. A lot of people love you Noll and one day you will realise that._"

Oliver finished his breakfast in silence and then returned to his room.

Mai had not replied.

Oliver had not expected her too.

But she did not reply the next day either. Or the one after that. Or the one after that…

Mai did not reply for a week and a half.

Oliver had thought about emailing her again, to try and provoke a response. Yet he decided against it. She would reply if she wanted too, and besides, she did have exams to study for.

So he ended up re-reading the emails they had already exchanged.

Over and over again, he would browse her replies and stare at the little x's.

And over and over again he would scowl at his harsh replies. Why was he so mean to the only woman he had ever had feelings for?

Mai finally emailed him again on the Thursday before she was due to fly out to England.

**Dear Naru,**

**My exams are fall over now! We just have tomorrow to get through and then school has finished! I'm sorry for not replying earlier but I really wanted to do well! Even though I don't get my results until after the summer break!**

**How have you been? Taken any interesting cases?**

**From Mai xx**

Oliver knew, he just knew, that she had forgiven him. He did not deserve it and he knew it.

**Dear Mai,**

**I am glad you studied hard and I am sure your results will reflect this; did your maths exam go well? And your English oral?**

**I have not been on any cases. Nothing interesting has come up and so I have been stuck in my office for the last week and a half. This has forced me to do some thinking – and not about parapsychology.**

**I want to apologise for my cruel words before. You do not require any form of 'beauty sleep'. Also, I am sorry for ever implying you were an idiot. I have always known you were bright and merely ignorant of my speciality and it was wrong of me to insult you so.**

**You are a very fast learner and you are intelligent in a way I will never be.**

**I hope you can forgive me.**

Oliver read back his own words… What had this week and a half done to him?

**From Naru xx**

He sent it, and waited.

And Mai responded five minutes later.

**Dear Naru,**

**Has someone stolen your account?!**

**From Mai xx**

Oliver scowled.

**Dear Mai,**

**I am not so idiotic as to pick a password that others could easily obtain.**

**From Naru xx**

And he did not have to wait long for a reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**That sounds more like you!**

**My maths exam went really well. I think it might end up being one of my best marks! My English oral did not go as well as the reading, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been. I've still got the rest of the year until my final exams so hopefully I can improve. I'm sure a summer in England will help!**

**It sucks that you haven't had any good cases! Hopefully we'll get a good one while I'm there; I kind of miss the danger and excitement.**

**And of course I forgive you!**

**I can't wait to see you!**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver smiled. Not a small rise of the corner of his lips. This smile was probably the closest thing to a grin Oliver had ever done.

She forgave him.


	13. Re: Wooing

**Dear Mai,**

**I am glad your exams went well.**

**I am sure we will take a few good cases, though you will not be doing anything dangerous.**

**I am looking forward to seeing you as well.**

**From Naru**

Oliver paused. How many x's should he put?

The increase from Mai must have meant something.

Oliver resorted to the thing he knew best: research.

He began by scouring the internet. Where the general consensus was that one x was friendly, two was close friends and three was starting into more than friend territory. However, none of the results were particularly solid.

Oliver frowned. His brother would have known about this sort of thing, but Oliver could no longer ask Gene for help. But who else could he ask?

The only person he could realistically consider was Lin. Lin had a long term girlfriend; he was bound to have picked up some of these things. Especially when the girlfriend in question was Madoka.

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and called Lin.

"_Lin Koujo speaking._"

"It's me, are you busy?"

"No, why?" Lin replied. "Hang on, putting you on speaker so I can continue working."

"Are you alone?"

There was a pause before Lin replied.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

Oliver paused, how was he to word this…

"I need some advice."

"That's a first." Lin replied sarcastically.

"In social media and communications amongst young people," Oliver began. "Certain symbols are used to convey certain emotions and feelings."

"Yes?"

"Some meanings of such symbols are rather ambiguous and I require clarification." Oliver replied carefully.

"And you are asking me?" Lin asked, somewhat incredulously.

"You have a girlfriend. I figured you might know more than anyone else I have available to ask."

"I see, what is the symbol in question?"

"It's regarding the number of x's at the end of a message."

"How many did she send you?" Lin asked.

"Initially, one. Then she upped it to two, then in her last message she made it three. I want to know what this means before I reply."

Then a distinctly female voice joined the conservation.

"Oh! It's love!" Madoka cried joyfully.

"Lin, you said you were alone." Oliver said, supressing his anger.

"And I told him to not to say anything." Madoka replied on Lin's behalf.

"Sorry Noll." Lin muttered before Madoka continued.

"Three x's is definitely implying more than friendship. Some friends will send one or two to friends, but more than that and it's definitely something more. I presume this is about Mai?"

"Yes." Oliver said curtly.

"Oh well, she's been in love with you forever." Madoka said.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, Noll, I know you tried to brush her feelings off on Gene, but I think we all know that wasn't the case. That girl loves you more than you deserve."

"I know."

"And if you feel the same way you should put aside that damn pride of yours and hold on to her. She won't do anything to intentionally hurt you, Noll."

"I know."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I care for her." Oliver replied cautiously.

"Romantically?" Madoka pushed, but when Oliver didn't reply, she continued. "Do you want to be alone with her? Do you want to make her happy? Do you get upset when she doesn't reply quickly? Do you want to kiss her?"

Yes. He did.

"Thank you for your assistance Madoka." Oliver said finally.

"When is she arriving?"

"Her flight leaves on Monday."

"I look forward to seeing her then." Madoka said happily.

"Goodbye Madoka, and Lin?"

"Yes?"

"Next time I phone you and ask if you are alone, if you lie to me again I will get you in a lot of trouble."

"Of course you will." Lin replied.

"Goodbye."

Oliver hung up and looked back at his email.

**From Naru xxx**

And he sent it.

Mai did not reply until the following day.

**Dear Naru,**

**I don't deliberately do dangerous things! Trouble just seems to find me! Besides, I'm sure you'll save me if I need it.**

**Ayako is insisting on taking me shopping tomorrow. She has decided my entire wardrobe is inappropriate for English weather. She's been getting really broody lately. She and Monk just need to hurry up and get married already.**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver checked that his office door was closed before replying.

**Dear Mai,**

**I would rather not have to spend my life ensuring you weren't about to die.**

This was a lie. So he deleted it.

**I would rather you were not in danger; for while I will always save you, there may be a time a time that I cannot rescue you.**

This was a lot more accurate.

**From what I remember of your clothing, most of it will be absolutely fine. Just remember to bring a waterproof coat and comfortable shoes.**

**Have they actually admitted to dating then?**

**From Naru xxx**

Oliver sent the email and sat back, waiting for a reply. He could feel a nervous excitement building inside him. In just a few short days, Mai would be here. While Oliver had no idea what he was doing to do while she was here or even how he would act towards her, he was still looking forward to her arrival.

He couldn't help but think back to Madoka's words. She had posed questions with regards to romantic love and Oliver's replies had all been affirmative. She had also told him and Mai felt the same way. Surely this meant the natural progression of things would be for them to get together.

But that would require him asking her out. Because she had already confessed to him once and there was no way she would ever do it again after the way he had replied, he did not blame her. However this meant the responsibility rested on his shoulders.

Then there was the issue of when.

If he asked when she first arrived and she said no, that would make their summer together very awkward. But if she said yes, then it would definitely enhance the experience.

But in case she did say no, would it be better to wait until she was about to leave? Or would she then say no because she was going to be on the other side of the world for the best part of a year?

Ping.

**Dear Naru,**

**I will make sure I pack my waterproof coat!**

**And they have admitted it to me! But I'm not sure if it's public knowledge yet. They are so cute to watch though. They go from hugging each other and being adorable to fighting over nothing in a millisecond.**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver began his response.

**Dear Mai,**

**Well they've always acted like an old married couple. Then again, Madoka used to tease me that we acted like a couple.**

This was true. When Oliver had first returned to England, Madoka had teased him about Mai until he had had to have a word with Lin to ask her to kindly keep her mouth shut. Madoka had then severely reduced her playful mocking.

**I presume if Ayako is taking you shopping tomorrow you will not be replying as quickly?**

**From Naru xxx**

Mai replied swiftly.

**Dear Naru,**

**I guess they have. And what on earth gave Madoka that idea?**

**And I'm afraid so, I'll possibly be available in the evening, it depends how long she keeps me! The pair of them have offered to drive me to the airport on Monday. I'll admit I'm rather nervous, I've never flown before!**

**From Mai xxx**

And Oliver started typing again.

**Dear Mai,**

**I think perhaps due to the fact that in Japan, you were the only one – apart from Lin – to whom I referred to without honorifics. Also, from her point of view, I gave you a lot more attention than I perhaps would to anyone else. Bar Hara-san and her blackmail attempts.**

**Flying is nothing to worry about. Statistically, you are more likely to die on the journey to the airport than during the actual flight. It is one of the safest ways to travel. I would recommend bring something to do while on the plane. Long haul flights often have films you can watch but most of them are awful. Also, try to sleep while you are on the plane as it will help reduce your jetlag when you arrive.**

**Don't stress yourself out trying to email me, enjoy your day!**

**From Naru xxx**

Oliver glanced at the time, it was almost lunchtime. If he went down to the canteen now, he could avoid the rush.

He minimised the browser and pocketed his phone before leaving his office.

The canteen, as expected, was almost empty. Oliver chose his food and drink and took it to the checkout. The cashier scanned his choices and he handed over his staff card which doubled as a payment method.

"There you go." The cashier said, handing back the card after swiping it on the side of his monitor.

"Thanks; have a good day." Oliver replied as he pocketed his card and picked up his items. He missed the stunned look on the cashier's face as he walked away.

Once back in his office, Oliver opened up the internet browser and began eating as he read Mai's reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**I feel honoured to have received such attentions from the great Oliver Davis. But she was obviously just reading too much into things, it's natural for you to talk more to your assistant than strangers, isn't it?**

Yeah, like that was the only reason.

**I'm actually quite excited about the flight! I plan on buying a book or two tomorrow to bring with me. And thank you for the advice; I'm sure I will end up asleep at some point.**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver rolled his eyes as he began his reply.

**Dear Mai,**

**My attentions were focused on you, not only because you were my assistant, but because you were infinitely less tedious than the rest of the idiots that we had to work with. **

**Instead of a book, look at getting some form of eBook. Then you can purchase many books and load them onto the device and then you will have something to read all summer. My own collection here has very few Japanese books, though Gene and I have an impressive assortment of English books that you are welcome to peruse.**

**And yes, you are good at sleeping, especially when you aren't supposed to be.**

**From Naru xxx**

Oliver continued eating while waiting for the reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**"Infinitely less tedious". Wow, you really know how to woo a girl, don't you?**

**And I had thought about getting an eBook. They don't smell as nice as normal books but I do see the point that they are much most suitable for travel than a bookshelf.**

**I would like to try and read some English books! I'm best at reading in English lessons so it would be nice to read a proper book!**

**And whenever I fell asleep on the job it was Gene showing me things, so blame your brother, not me! I didn't have the control over stopping him doing it that I do now.**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver threw the wrappings of his lunch into the bin, and began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**If you don't believe I can woo a girl, I will be happy to demonstrate for you that I am perfectly capable when you arrive in England.**

**And you really ought to take responsibility for your own actions.**

**From Naru xxx**


	14. Re: Pre-departure

Before Oliver could receive a reply from Mai, his phone began to ring.

"_Noll, I need to see you in my office right now._" Martin said once Oliver had picked up.

"_I'm on my way._" Oliver hung up and headed to his father's office.

He knocked before entering to find his father looking rather concerned.

"_I would like you to explain to me why I have just had the head of catering on the phone regarding one of the canteen workers. Apparently, you had them in tears._" Martin said.

Oliver frowned. He hadn't been nasty to any of them.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about._"

"_According to the head of catering, you not only smiled at this woman, but you also thanked her and told her to 'have a good day'._"

"_I am failing to see why there is a problem._"

"_According to the head of catering, the last time you smiled in the canteen, one of their workers was sacked. It seems your smiles have a reputation._" Oliver was annoyed to see that his father looked somewhat amused. "_I will reassure the head of catering that there is no issue, but I would love to know what's made you so happy._"

"_Nothing._"

"_Is it Mai?_" His father correctly guessed. Oliver did not see any point in lying and so nodded. "_What did she do?_"

"_We have been emailing and I enjoy her conversation._"

Oliver watched as his father appraised him a little.

"_I'm happy for you Noll; I look forward to meeting this girl properly._"

"_Can I return to my office now? Mai will be going to bed soon._"

"_Of course._"

Oliver walked to the door before turning back to face his father.

"_Mai's English isn't so great so if she says something daft to you, please don't think badly of her._"

"_I wouldn't dream of it._" Martin smiled as he watched his son leave. "_He really is smitten with her…_" He muttered to himself.

Once back in his office, Oliver checked for a reply.

**Dear Naru,**

**Well most people I've seen just seem to fall for your looks, so you need to pick a difficult target in order to really prove your abilities.**

**I'm off to bed now!**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver smirked and began typing.

**Dear Mai,**

**As you have already seen through my charming fake smiles, I believe you will be a suitably challenging target.**

**Sweet dreams, **

**From Naru xxx**

But Oliver did not receive a response until just past 10pm that night, when he was alone in his room.

**Dear Naru,**

**I think you might have your work cut out for you then!**

**I'm got to go and shower now before Ayako turns up! Talk later!**

**From Mai xxx**

So that's what she thought huh?

**Dear Mai,**

**I am confident enough in my abilities that I am sure I will succeed.**

**From Naru xxx**

After sending his reply, Oliver got ready to sleep and climbed into bed. He flicked off the lamp beside his and lay back. Once again, he was thinking about Mai.

He couldn't help but think that the whole situation was slightly ridiculous. He liked her. She, from all accounts and evidence, liked him back. Yet both of them were continuing as if this was not the case. Both flirting closer and closer to the subject without actually saying the words.

But not for much longer… He would rectify this daft behaviour once Mai had arrived.

The following morning, Oliver woke to find his inbox empty. Mai must still be out with Ayako.

Oliver spent most of his Saturday morning moving around the house and clearing things up. Every ten minutes or so, he would return to his room to check for a reply.

Luella had set up the bedroom next to Oliver's for Mai. She had decked the room out with new bedsheets in a baby blue colour. But despite his mother's obvious efforts, the room felt cold and empty; like a hotel room.

Opposite Oliver's room was Gene's old room. The family had not really touched it since Gene's death as some sort of odd memento. Oliver did not often visit his brother's room, but he now opened the door and walked in.

There were old shoes lying on the ground and books still open on his desk. The shirt with which Oliver had seen Gene's death was still lying on the bed.

But Oliver was not there to think about such depressing matters.

Instead, he scooped up the photo frame that was propped on the window sill. It was a photo of their family, taken about a year after Luella and Martin had adopted the twins.

The couple were standing, Martin's arm around Luella's waist. In front of them were two nine year old boys, one grinning manically with his arm around the shoulders of his scowling brother.

"I'm going to borrow this, Gene." Oliver muttered and took the photo back to his room.

He then trawled through his hard drive and found the picture Mai had sent him. He sent the image to the printer in his father office.

Oliver ran down the stairs and loaded the empty printer with the photo paper. The printer spewed out the photo and Oliver began searching for a frame for it.

It took him about ten minutes to find a suitable photo frame. Once the image was mounted, Oliver returned to his room, collected the other photo and took them to what would be Mai's room.

He propped up two the photos on the dresser by the bed. It wasn't much, but it helped reduce the feeling of the room being in a hotel.

Pleased with his work, Oliver returned to his room. As he shut the door behind him, he heard a soft 'ping'. Smiling, he opened up the web browser.

**Dear Naru,**

**I don't think I have ever seen you not confidence in your abilities.**

**Actually, that's not right. The first case we took, you were annoyed at yourself after it turned out to be more than just land subsidence.**

**Anyway, I am going to bed now as I am shattered from a long day of shopping! I bought an eBook like you recommended! I plan on filling it tomorrow! I need to finish packing tomorrow as well and then the rest of the SPR gang and I are meeting for a late lunch so they see me before I leave!**

**Goodnight!**

**From Mai xxx**

While disappointed that he would not get further conversation, he was pleased Mai had emailed.

**Dear Mai,**

**Even I am allowed moments of weakness.**

And he planned on having a very big moment of so-called weakness when Mai arrived.

**Please enjoy your last day in Japan, don't worry about emailing if you don't have time. And ensure you take down everyone's addresses as I am sure they will want a postcard.**

**Sweet dreams,**

**From Naru, xxx**

But the following day, Sunday, Oliver only received one email.

**Dear Naru,**

**I will do!**

**Don't bother replying as I am packing away my laptop now! I'm almost all ready to go! I've been grinning all day! I'm so excited!**

Oliver could not have guessed that from the number of exclamation marks.

**I'm still nervous about the flight, but the thought of you being there at the end eases my worries.**

**See you soon!**

**From Mai xxx**

Oliver smiled. He too was excited. He had not felt like this in a long time.

However at work the next day, he realised how stupid he had been. Mai may have been flying out on Monday, but due to the length of the flight, she would not arrive in England until Tuesday.

Of course this fact had been pointed out to him when he had booked the flight, but somehow this piece of information had escaped his memory until this moment.

10am the following day would not come soon enough.

**Author's note: Dear Readers, I fear this story is coming to a close... I have downgraded this to a T, as I think M just for language was a bit overcautious! Please review :)**


	15. Re: Arrival

Mai shoved her passport into her rucksack and yawned after passing through passport control. It was so weird to think that it was 10:30 in the morning. She glanced up at the signs and then down at the piece of paper that she had written important translations on.

_Baggage claim_

That was what she wanted. Nervously, she followed the signs until she spotted the luggage belts. They had just begun rotating, but there weren't any bags on them yet.

A tiny, tiny part of her was slightly worried that Naru would not be waiting for her on the other side of the next set of doors. That perhaps this was some massive joke.

But before Mai could worry too much, bags started appearing on the rotating belt. She was keeping an eye out for her brand new shiny red suitcase.

Only when she had been waiting for about five minutes did she realise she was at the wrong luggage belt. Embarrassed she moved to the adjacent belt, where she quickly found her suitcase and dragged it off the device.

Mai doubled checked she had everything before heading towards the final set of doors. Naru would be on the other side of those doors and Mai wasn't entirely sure she was ready to see him.

They had been talking for weeks and his replies had implied several things but… She could never be sure with Naru.

Just one set of doors. Mai stopped, staring at them for a moment, then something caught her eye; a toilet.

That was a good idea. It wasn't like she didn't need to go. Mai strode into the loos and forced herself into a cubicle with her suitcase, which was no easy feat due to the size of her luggage.

After she'd done her business, she left the cubicale, washed her hands and splashed some water on her face, hoping it would wake her up a little. Her eyes flicked to the doorway and then back at her reflection.

Mai tucked her hair behind her ears. Then untucked it. Smiled at her reflection. Then let her face drop.

She glanced at the doorway again.

"_Meeting your boyfriend?_" A voice from beside her said. Mai looked around to see a little old lady washing her hands and looking amused at Mai's nerves.

"_Sort of._"

"_Sort of meeting him? Or sort of your boyfriend?_"

"_Sort of boyfriend._" Mai replied slowly, hoping these words meant what she thought they did in English.

"_Well you look just fine._" The old lady said, smiling kindly. "_And I am sure he will think so to._"

"_Thank you._"

Mai's glanced at the doorway again.

"_Do you want me to walk with you?_"

"_Please._" Mai smiled graciously and began to bow, before remembering she was England.

"_Come on dear._" The old lady took Mai's arm and together they walked out of the bathroom and back to the double doors. Together, they passed through the doors and the site of what seemed like hundreds of people waiting for their loves ones greeted her. Mai spotted Naru immediately. "_Is that him?_" The old lady asked.

"_Yes._" Mai replied.

"_Then go get him._" And the old lady pushed Mai towards Naru.

"_Thank you for your help!_" Mai called over her shoulder, but the old lady was already gone.

Mai began walking through the crowd and barriers until she was only a few meters away from Naru. She was shocked to see he was smiling. Not his fake smile, it was the same smile he had given her after the case at Yasuhara's school.

She watched as he held his hand out. Tentatively, Mai started towards him. She gazed up at his beautiful blue eyes and took his hand. But instead of leading her away, as she expected him to do, he pulled her close and put his other arm around her.

"It's good to see you." He said in a low voice.

"You too!" She replied as she pulled away, grinning.

"Come on, the car's only got another ten minutes before I had to pay for parking." Naru said, he took her suitcase from her and started leading Mai out of the airport. "How did you find the flight?"

"Slightly terrifying to begin with but I managed to read two books and I tried to sleep…"

"Did you manage too?"

"Not really." Mai replied before yawning again.

"My mother has prepared a room next to mine for you; you can nap when we get back."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No."

"But don't people in England work on Tuesdays?"

"Yes, they do." Naru replied. "Come on, this way."

Mai gave up questioning him and followed mutely to a black car. She watched as he pressed a button on the car key to unlock it.

"Climb in." He said as he opened the boot and placed her case inside. Mai took the passenger seat and belted herself in. Naru took the driver's seat and started the car.

They drove in silence for about five minutes before Naru broke it. Mai had spent all her time staring out of the window in wonder of everything they had passed so far.

"I have already warned you about my mother, haven't I?"

"Yes." Mai replied, turning to face him.

"My mother is also going to be under the illusion, no doubt because of Madoka's encouragement, that because you are female and I am male and because we chose to see each other when she knows, or rather correctly assumes, that I am straight that we therefore must be in some sort of romantic relationship." Naru continued. It took Mai a moment to realise exactly what he had said.

"And?" She prompted.

"And it would make both my mother and I very happy if she was correct." Naru said, and Mai studied his face. His eyes were concentrating hard on the road in front of him. Perhaps it was the light, but it looked almost as if he was blushing.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Mai asked, shocked.

"Well I thought that was obvious."

"Well I don't really remember there being a question in your previous statement." Mai teased.

Naru sighed heavily.

"Fine, Mai, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"You could say it without sounding quite so exasperated." Mai replied, blushing.

"Mai…" Naru said warningly.

"Of course I will." Mai replied, smiling to herself. "And for the record, that was an awful attempt at 'wooing'."

"Shut up, you liked it." Naru said.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Mai said, before staring back out of the window.

When they arrived back at the Davis household, Naru retrieved Mai's case from the boot and lead her to the house.

"My parents are both at work." He said as he unlocked the front door. Leaving the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, he gave a quick tour of the ground floor and then took Mai and her suitcase upstairs. "This is your room." He said, depositing the case inside.

Mai entered and looked around, then noticed the photos.

"How old were you in this?" She asked, picking up the photo of his family.

"Nine. My parents wanted some family photos; this was one of the attempts. In the final photo, we were all smiling nicely, as is expected. But Gene liked this one better so they printed it for him."

"I can see why." Mai said, smiling and yawning as she placed the photo back down.

"Come on." Naru took her hand again and lead her out of her room and down the corridor. "The one at that end is my parent's room; next to it is the main bathroom. This is Gene's room." He gestured to the closed door. "You can go in at some point if you want. And this is my room."

Naru led her inside.

It was exactly what Mai would have expected of him. Everything was a very neutral blue colour. He had several packed bookshelves and a desk covered in important looking pieces of paper. In the corner of the room was a bed that obviously hadn't been made.

Mai walked over to the bed, pulled the duvet straight and then sat down.

"You can borrow any of these books, and any you find in Gene's room, as long as you put them back where they belong. They are in order." Naru said, but when he turned around Mai's eyes were beginning to droop. "You should rest." He muttered, walking over to the bed and forcing her to lie down.

"I'm not tired." Mai mumbled, but she did not protest as Naru curled her legs onto the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Of course you're not." Naru said. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Sweet dreams."

By the time he had sat down at his desk, Mai was fast asleep.

**Author's note: So a few of you asked for a chapter from Mai's perspective, so here you go! I hope this did not disappoint! Quite a lot of you have asked for a sequel (as I only have one more chapter planned for this story) and after my exams I will consider writing one! If you have any ideas for it or even want to help writing it, please let me know! Please review :)**


	16. Re: Home

Tokyo looked just like it always had done. A bright vibrant city full of signs she didn't need to translate where she wouldn't look out of place like she had in England. In England she had been a minority, here she was the majority.

Not to mention that everyone in Japan wasn't quite so tall.

But Japan also had its downsides. It also meant that school was about to start and of course that Naru was not with her.

Their summer together had been beyond wonderful. Mai could remember the cases they took, the people they helped, the places they visited and the lone intimate moments they had had together.

Mai smiled at the memory of the first time Luella had walked in on them kissing; she had genuinely fainted, much to Naru's annoyance. She had then woken and started crying about how she might be getting grandchildren after all, also much to Naru's annoyance.

"Is here okay?" The taxi driver asked. Mai had realised that she was already so close to home.

"Perfect." Mai replied. The taxi pulled up on the curb and Mai paid before dragging her suitcase out of the vehicle. It definitely felt a lot heavier than when she had left for England.

Mai looked up at her apartment and sighed. It was going to be empty and alone and nothing like the Davis household; which had been bright and warm and full of life.

Forcing a smile on her face, Mai wheeled her case up to her apartment and let herself in. Everything was just as she left it; the rooms were cold and everything was slightly dusty.

Mai turned on the TV for some noise and then fiddled with the heating system. She unpacked her things and threw a frozen ready meal in the microwave for her dinner – she would go shopping for food tomorrow.

As she began shovelling food into her mouth, she pulled out her laptop and waited for it to boot up.

She was confused as to why nothing was loading properly before realising that she had yet to turn on the internet router. Cursing as she fixed her mistake, Mai refreshed the internet browser and her email inbox popped open.

Mai smiled.

**Dear Mai,**

**I have been sat in this office for an hour by myself and I am already fed up of the idiots that work here without you here to distract me from them.**

**My mother has already decided that you have to come for Christmas and Easter too. I was thinking perhaps I visit you in Japan, as these holidays are shorter and you might not have recovered from the jetlag before school begins again. I'd be interested to hear your thoughts on the matter.**

**I hope your flight went well.**

**All my love, Naru xxx**

She had been home less than half an hour and was already considering plans to leave again. Mai laughed and began typing between mouthfuls.

**Dear Naru,**

**They are not that bad!**

**And I would love to visit again but I agree with your point about jetlag and school. You would of course be welcome to stay with me, but I only have one bedroom so that might be an issue.**

**The flight was good, the food was better this time!**

**Love Mai xxx**

Mai did not have to wait long for a response.

**Dear Mai,**

**They are that bad.**

**And I don't see how one bedroom would be an issue, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before. **

**All my love, Naru xxx**

Mai sat back and giggled to herself. The last two times that Naru had left for England, she had felt hopeless and heartbroken.

But now, while she missed him with all her being, there was hope. She had been given an unconditional offer to study Parapsychology in England starting in the following fall with a full scholarship and she had a boyfriend who loved her despite being on the other side of the world.

**Dear Naru,**

**They are not that bad.**

**And I distinctly remember not getting any sleep on the occasions that we shared a bed.**

**Not that I am complaining…**

**Love Mai xxx**

Yes, things were much better now.

And besides, it was only three and a half months 'til Christmas and it wasn't as if they couldn't email.

**Author's note: Well this is the final chapter! Thank you everyone who has read this and reviewed! If I write a sequel, it will most likely be the details of their summer together. But that won't start until after exams so keep an eye out! I would love to tell you to read my other stories but I re-read them yesterday and... Lets just not talk about them. Though definitely check out the one shot Angel. I am so proud of that one!  
Please review and thank you all once again for reading!**


End file.
